The present disclosure, for example, relates to home security and/or automation systems, and more particularly to providing systems and methods for monitoring baby physical characteristics using monitoring and projected light.
Home automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection or a system management action.
Existing video monitoring methods may allow for visual monitoring of a child in the home, but may only provide limited information, such as whether the child is outwardly physically safe or alert. Other, less visible conditions may not be readily observable using current monitoring methods. Other physiological monitoring such as body-worn sensors may also be limited to proper use and positioning. There is a need for a physiological monitoring system to allow for constant and effective physiological monitoring of one or more occupants in the home.